Fievel's Final Battle with Cat R. Waul
Back at the ship, Cat R. Waul snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Captain Cat R. Waul, we will never join your crew!" Olivia said bravely, and Bambi gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Cat R. Waul said. Olivia turned to the mouse and crows while Bambi wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Jim on the head. "Goodbye, Olivia." the Lost Dumbo Gang said tearfully. Olivia turned to Bambi and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Bambi." she urged. "I shall strive to, Olivia!" Bambi said, trying not to cry. Then Olivia walked to Thumper, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Thumper." "Goodbye!" sobbed Thumper, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his paw. One of the gangster cats grabbed Olivia and shoved Thumper back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Another gangster cat tied Bambi, Thumper, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Olivia got onto the plank, the gangster cats chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Olivia looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Fievel wouldn't be able to save her now. "Olivia, Olivia!" Thumper called. But Olivia fell off the edge of the plank. Cat R. Waul waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Cat R. Waul's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "C…Captain, no splash." Chula said. "Not a sound." said Cat R. Waul, as he and his henchmen had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." one of the gangster cats said. "It's a jinx!" another gangster cat gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Fievel who rescued Olivia just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Olivia was overjoyed of seeing Fievel alive. With Gadget, Fievel flew off with Olivia to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." the third one said. "No sign of the wench." said the fourth one. "Did you hear a splash?" asked the fifth one. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." the sixth one said. "The ship's bewitched!" the seventh one said. One-Eye turned to Cat R. Waul. "No splash, Captain." "So, you want a splash, Mr. One-Eye?" asked Cat R. Waul. Then he grabbed the cat by the back, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the cat overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Cat R. Waul snarled. "You're next, Cat R. Waul!" hollered a voice. Cat R. Waul gasped and looked up. Fievel was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Fievel!" Timothy said. "Fievel's alive!" Jim said. "Fievel!" Bambi called. "And Olivia." Thumper said, as he noticed Olivia in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Cat R. Waul gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Chula said in utter fear. Fievel got out his sword. "Say your prays, Cat R. Waul!" Cat R. Waul snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Fievel flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Cat R. Waul tried to stab him, but he missed, and Fievel used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Cat R. Waul felt that and turned to face Fievel. "Take that!" Cat R. Waul yelled, as he and Fievel got into a sword fight once more. Cat R. Waul kept missing Fievel every time, and Fievel defended his attacks. Cat R. Waul came out from behind Fievel and was about to use his hook when Fievel dodged, and Cat R. Waul got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Cat R. Waul snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Fievel used his sword to free Bambi, Thumper, and the animals. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the mouse and crows grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Thumper! Hurry!" Bambi called, as Thumper picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy raccoon for some reason. He grabbed the toy raccoon by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy raccoon. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Cat R. Waul ordered. His henchman went after Bambi, Thumper, and the animals. Thumper got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the gangster cats gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Bambi, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Cat R. Waul used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in either Flotsam or Jetsam's mouth. But Cat R. Waul got back on. Flotsam and Jetsam splashed the water with their tails, looking disappointed. "Drat!" snapped Flotsam. "Foiled again!" added Jetsam. Fievel flew in, blocked Cat R. Waul's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Cat R. Waul had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere mouse!" Cat R. Waul said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Fievel smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Cat R. Waul's feather. Chula, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Bambi and the Lost Dumbo Gang got ready to attack as the gangster cats were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Bambi said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The animals launched their weapons, knocking each of the gangster cats on the head. Frenchy got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Bambi yelled. Frenchy tried to cut off Bambi's head, but Bambi kept dodging, and Gadget held onto his whiskers. "Get away from me, you slimy, petite, flying mouse!" Frenchy snarled. Below, Fievel and Cat R. Waul were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Gadget slipped off Frenchy's whiskers and saw what was happening. Fievel and Cat R. Waul locked their blades together as Gadget flew up to Fievel and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Fievel." Gadget said. Fievel looked up and managed to duck in time before Cat R. Waul could cut off his hat. Using it as a catapult, Fievel bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Cat R. Waul. Cat R. Waul crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Fievel flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the gangster cats on. The gangster cats fell in the boat where Chula was. Frenchy was holding on the edge, but Thumper bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled raccoon. Frenchy fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Thumper, dog!" Lil' Urle cheered. "Well done, raccoon killer!" Zachariah cheered. "Hurray for raccoon killer!" Tyrone said, as he patted Thumper on the back. Fievel flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Cat R. Waul shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Fievel landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Cat R. Waul laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Cat R. Waul man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Fievel a coward and lives!" Fievel said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Fievel and Cat R. Waul locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle watched on in horror. "No, no, Fievel! It's a trick!" Olivia cried. "I give my word, Cat R. Waul!" Fievel said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Fievel off the railing, but Fievel grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Cat R. Waul as he got back on. Cat R. Waul tried to stab him, but Fievel got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Cat R. Waul cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Flotsam and Jetsam were expecting to have Cat R. Waul for their dinner. Fievel dodged most of Cat R. Waul's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Fievel lost his grip of his sword, and Cat R. Waul caught it with his hook. "Now!" Cat R. Waul snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Cat R. Waul pointed his sword at Fievel's chest. "Fly! Fly, Fievel!" Olivia pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Fievel said, "I gave my word." As Cat R. Waul was about to finish him off, Fievel leapt up, pulled the flag over Cat R. Waul, and tied him to the mast. Cat R. Waul dropped his sword, but Fievel took it and held it in front of Cat R. Waul. "You're mine, Cat R. Waul!" The boys and Olivia cheered. Fievel tricked Cat R. Waul and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Thumper called, as Olivia hugged him. Cat R. Waul poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Cat R. Waul in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Fievel smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a catfish!" Cat R. Waul gulped "I'm a catfish." Cat R. Waul said quietly. "Louder!" Fievel said. "I'M A CATFISH!!!" Cat R. Waul hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Cat R. Waul is a catfish, a catfish, a catfish! Cat R. Waul is a catfish, a catfish, a catfish!" Flotsam and Jetsam were enjoying it too. "All right, Cat R. Waul," Fievel said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Cat R. Waul trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "FIEVEL!" Olivia screamed, as she saw it. Fievel knew that would happen as he dodged Cat R. Waul's hook. Cat R. Waul lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Flotsam and Jetsam waiting and tried to run. Flotsam got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Cat R. Waul appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "CHULA! CHULA!" Jetsam got him, and Cat R. Waul ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Jetsam's mouth. His shirt was now shown, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Jetsam's mouth and began swimming. Jetsam swallowed it, and he and Flotsam went after Cat R. Waul. "CHULA!" Cat R. Waul screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Flotsam and Jetsam tried to eat him. Cat R. Waul put his legs in Flotsam's mouth. "CHULA!" He screamed and kept swimming with Flotsam's mouth held on by his feet. "CHULA!" Then Flotsam closed his mouth, and Cat R. Waul was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "CHULA!" He zoomed under the gangster cats' rowing boat followed by Flotsam and Jetsam. "Captain!" Chula gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Captain! Captain!" After Fievel sent Cat R. Waul being chased away by Flotsam and Jetsam, Bambi, Thumper, and the Lost Dumbo Gang took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Fievel emerged, wearing Cat R. Waul's cape, top hat, and monocle over his right eye. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN FIEVEL!" Fievel said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Fievel yelled, as Olivia walked up to him. "But, Fievel, oh, that is… Captain Fievel," she said, as she made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Fievel said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Olivia. "To London, madam." Fievel smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Fievel!" Olivia said dreamily. Then she called, "Thumper! Bambi! We're going home!" "All right!" Bambi cheered. "Man the capstan!" Fievel ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Dumbo Gang pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Fievel called to Gadget. "Aye, aye, captain!" Gadget said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction